once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Submissive/@comment-3041875-20150920174628
Wow. Good episode, Joe. I'll break my review down, seems easier. Flashbacks - I enjoyed these, seeing more substance to Selena's backstory and explaining why she is the way she is. Overall, not the most exciting, but I appreciated them and think will look back on them fondly. David - I really like this group of villains. I agree that this Liz is better than the actual Liz, more entertaining and an excellent villain. I also like her interaction with the others, particularly Matthew, even if you kinda reused a joke between them from last ep (the getting sex tonight one). The idea of having a mission story that involves two people from this group is awesome, and I was looking forward to it since reading it in the summary. And it didn't disappoint, I enjoyed the bonding between Brad and David, and the story was fun. Don't know why but I expected Brad to die during it, perhaps because I kinda want some of the villains to start dying tbh (that's part of the fun in having lots of villains :P ). But he didn't, which I'm glad, because I came to quite like him and the ending I wasn't expecting; very excited to see where that goes. Though perhaps I would have preferred it if it had been David to grow a spine and do what Brad did, because although we get hints of growth, comedy and backstories when it comes to David, we never really get much proper development or change, and I kinda want to see that. Also, I was surprised that David wasn't more enticed by Adrian (who was quite a strange character btw), since I'm sure it isn't often she gets that kind of attention. But she took the card which was cool/amusing. Anyway, I love David and loved this story. Regina - I'm glad that you aren't rushing this story. We got a nice scene between him and Lady, which was enough for now. The wait for his redemption will make it all the more worth it. Emma - I enjoyed the Joanna and Rachel stuff enough. And I really liked Emma and Joe's hunting scene together. I loved these two at the end of last season and it was one of the stories that I was most looking forward to this season. However, when they got together at the end of this episode, it just felt too soon to me. Which is weird cause we're half way through the season so it shouldn't be too soon. Maybe I just feel they haven't had much development or substance to their relationship this season. But then again, it's been a while since I read the early episodes of this season and so maybe there was scenes between them which I don't remember too well, for which I apologise if that's the case. Overall, this was a nice episode. And I'm looking forward to the rest of Brad's story, more badass Liz, more exploration between Emma and Joe's relationship, Regina's redemption (maybe with some bumps on the road) and hopefully some growth from David. Which is quite a lot of stuff! :)